Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage system for a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Storage systems for vehicles are known in various designs.
GB 2 255 061 A, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,848, shows an interior part. This interior part is inserted into a center console of vehicles. The interior part has a cover, under which beverage holders are located. The beverage holders and the cover are each rotatably supported around a separate axis.
EP 1 120 314 A2 shows a container for vehicles. The container is used to receive objects, such as chip cards or magnetic stripe cards. Before the objects can be placed in the container by a person, a cover must be pivoted open. This cover is pivoted laterally past the housing of the container. The pivoting action moves a mechanism that extends a movable holding element.
DE 101 39 867 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,319, discloses a storage pocket in a vehicle. In the storage pocket, a storage shell may be pivoted around a hinge axis. The storage pocket may be closed with the aid of a cover.